dotHackazarath
by Eagle Metro
Summary: dot. HackSign, and infection combined with the twisted world of azarath. flame but only if you mean it and have proof...


FYI: don't steal anything that is not mine. You should be able to tell...  
  
Tierer Phoenix of Darkness.  
It was cold, and dark. The night was young, yet old at the same time, in this world of darkness. No light could shine, no light can shine, and no light will shine. Not in this world, this world of darkness. The sun light shines no more. The stars lights will shine no more. Man is trapped in a mist of blindness, which some have seen the light, and some who barely know the word. There is no laws, cities, religion, leaders, stores, homes, anything. There is nothing. Nothing but man, and animals that have adapted to darkness, sooner than man. Everything that needed light is dead. No plants, no animals that eat plants, for now the plants are deadly to all but man who has adapted to the toxins. Only meat eaters have survived, but they are running out of time, killing each other to survive, and being killed by man, who thrive harder than any animal to survive. There are no feelings of joy, no peace, no humbleness, and no feelings that are positive. Only negative energy emits from this world. The man that survives is slave to the darkness, their feeling supply the darkness, creates it, and creates the monsters that erupt from the darkness. Man feeds and dies from these beings, and are being wiped out by them. Man eats plats that use other materials for life. Man has evolved to the darkness, but still has to evolve a lot more to survive in this world of darkness, this endless nightmare. There are some that evolved faster, from nuclear eruptions, created by man himself. And now there are different clans, Kingdoms, different types of humans and they fight for food, land, and homes. The Shinma clan, The Shinto clan, The Shiffter clan, The Me rue kruz clan, The Angel clan, The Elf clan, The Kindling clan, The Marasame clan, The Ruroni clan, The Batousi's clan, The Halflings clan, The Ninjatsu clan, The Shinobi clan, The Protoss clan, and the Ryokou clan.  
They each have their own gifts and way of doing things; their name explains their gifts, and what they are. They all fight each other except The Angel clan. They only fight the Ryokou clan, but the Ryokou clan kills and fights all. These two are the main clans. The largest of the Fifth teen Kingdoms of Azarath.  
It was still dark, hard to see, but they were used to that, even in battle. Swords clashed as the clans fought each other for land, and domination. But it was The Angel, and The Ryokou clan, that fought more than any other clans. Fighting for days before, and days on in an endless battle, a hopeless one. They both had the same strengths, same knowledge of the land. This was the same war as the last one. It will end in a draw, both will lose many, blood will be shed, men shall die, and both forces will retreat, morning for the loss of men, wait a time, and come at each other again, The bloodshed will never end, for they have been doomed like the rest of us to fight for eternity. To wage war in the realm of darkness, till it leads to the destruction of us all, till we make the same mistake as man did, a millennia ago. All Knowledge was lost, and though few believe it, it was stolen from us.  
From the Destruction Wave, the seven phases of Destruction from this world. The first wave has come and has stayed. Man is to worry about his own skin that none have challenged it, and lived. Man will fight his brother, instead of the one that cursed them. He will kill his own before he realizes that he is wrong to do so. I believe that, all that I have told you. But none other. I wish to stop it but I do not have the support I need to. But I must and I shall. As the Leader of the Angel clan. I Sieg, shall stop this wave of darkness.  
All heard of this battle, Man vs. god. And none would support the great leader. He would be on his own to fight the god, the one they called Skieth. He gathered his sword, armor, and health drinks. 'Nifty things.' Thinking of the drinks. 'They will be handy.' Swaggering with pride he walked though the rough paths, searching for the 'gate' that would lead to the dungeon, where Skieth waited. He wonder the path for a few hours searching for the 'gate,' listening for the strange sound it made. 'There it is.' the sound when heard could not be confused with any sound from earth. 'Unless it's the wrong gate.' he unsheathed his sword and walked in his battle stance. The 'gate' opened, and two demons from the Shinto clan leaped out claws dripping with poisons. They attacked. He leaped out of the way, dodging their attacks. They struck again, he block one, dodged the other and struck, right above the shoulder. He didn't have time to see if it was dead. The other one was faster and lasing out blow after blow. He stuck it across the chest. The both were on the ground motionless. He wiped his sword on the ground, and continued on. After a few more hours he heard the sound again, not willing to get injured, he drew his sword once again, and went into a fighting stance. This time the 'gate' was the right one, and he entered the 'gate' hoping that he might succeed in the fight to save this world.  
Back in the town of Ø Mac Anu, Kyocari worried about her husband. Eveyone thought he was crazy. Some said they would join him in his quest, but that was only for bloodlust, and a war had just started again. The Ground shook for the "magic" that was being used. She smiled. 'Why do they even call it magic. Everyone knows from the stories about the old times it was called, E.S.P or something like that, Telepathy" trying to keep herself calm with pleasant thoughts, she thought again of their Idiocy to explain things. But that thought only brought pictures of her husband to her mind. She kneeled down and began to weep. She got up from the position she was in and stroked her belly. "Your father always liked to explains things," she said as she smiled looking at her unborn child. "He believed deeply in the Epitaphs. Please don't make the same mistake." She then collapsed to the ground, crying in pain. Knowing that the time had come. The pain of the loss of her husband, the abandment of her oldest son, and the pain of war was forgotten, and replaced by the arrival of a new child in this world of darkness. Their would be a new heir to lead the Angel clan name, and this void of darkness to the burning flames of hope.  
He knew they were right, everyone that had called his crazy, that to do this it would mean the death of him, that it was suicide. And he knew that they were right. It seamed hopeless but he continued on, even though each fight got harder, each monster got stronger, after he defeated the one before it. As he slayed the last of the monsters in this room, her took what he could find in its cache. 'A health drink. This will come in handy.' before he could put the drink to his lips, he fell against the wall, and fell to sleep. After some time, unknown to his he woke up numb all over. He could barely move his head, to see what had happened. He knew he was alive, for he had a throbbing headache. As he regained movement, he looked around, to see what had thrown him to sleep. When he found nothing he took the still intact drink, lifted it up, and threw it against the wall. A small spell caster appeared from the broken bottle, and fell to the ground dead from the impact. He gave a mental note to check the bottles now that they were getting more desperate.  
A small wail could be heard, but was nothing compared to the sounds of war. Kyocari held up he baby, struggling, for they had been hit by a wave of magic. The baby was fine. No injuries were visible. At first she worried about him, but he was born with blood red hair, and it was not his blood, nor hers. She smiled brightly as she looked proudly at her baby. She knew she couldn't survive, for the attack had nearly killed her but she was proud, her son was hit to but he survived, and with no injuries at all. She smiled again, crawled to the other side of the house were she knew it would not collapsed on them. To be safe she put herself over her child and let him get his rest, and eat.  
The battle outside of Kyocari's house raged on, men dying and slaying, children crying and women crying. It was rare that the Ryokou clan made the first attack, and the Angel clan was taken by surprise. They fought on with sword fist and few who were gifted, magic. Ryutara the leader of the Angel clan was trying as hard as his body would let him to lead his men well. This was unexpected, for the Ryokou clan would lead them to a trap of some sort, or they used to. Now they were unleashing a full frontal attack on their home town of ØMac Anu. They attacked from all sides surrounding this small town. 'This town has never fallen before and it never shall' trying to reassured himself, this was all he could think of, while fighting for his home.  
Sieg was tired. Really tired. The dungeon was starting to fill with daemons. 'It's hopeless.' He tried to think of good things, but that was all he could think of at the moment. The darkness of the dungeon was starting to get to him. He continued to move on even though he was almost dead by exertion. There was a door in front of him, different than the other entrances to the rooms. A strange purple gas appeared at the base of the door. 'This must be it.' he took a few drinks, and all fear of death for himself disappeared, as his family appeared in his head.  
The room changed. Sieg panicked and looked around fearfully. "What in the name of Fianna, is happening?!" he yelled, scared and stunned at the same time. He spun around unknowing where the first attack would come from. He drew his sword, and held it defensively in front of him. A strange being appeared behind him, unknown to Seig who now stood still, calming down. The Being had a strange wand, red like the flames of death, and bigger than any man. He was almost human like, but with strange armor on, which was large to match his unnatural height, and an unfinished circle on his helm. The being leaped at Seig wand rasied, not making a sound. The blow was countered, as Seig rolled to his left and struck. The Being lost his balance, and regained it in mid air. "Skeith." Seig yelled as loud as he could. "You have tortured our people for to long, this whole planet for to long." With that out of Seig's way he charged sword raised for the fight of his life.  
Ryutara heard it again. For sure even in the sound of battle. A tiny cry muffled by death, and the pelage of war. A baby's cry. Loud but tiny at the same time. ' Poor child. Where is he?' his thoughts were interrupted by a blast of magic. He was thrown to the ground injured in his femur. 'Mai!' he could only cry in pain in his mind. 'Ok that hurt. Whoever did that is going to die.' promising to himself, even though he knew he could not fight as well, when he had two working legs, not one. Thoughts were lost when the cry was heard again, louder, closer this time. 'None shall be forgotten.' these words were implanted in every fighter of The Angel clan, and they are to never be forgotten. 'And they never will.' searching for the baby, he half wished it would start to cry again, but also didn't want it to. 'Baby's crying usually is not a good thing.' He saw Kyocairi's house, torn apart, and hurried over. He moved piece after piece of derbies, trying to find Kyocairi. But when he did it wasn't a good thing. There she was under a piece of steel roofing that had fallen. She had used her body to protect her child. 'He's eaten that's a good thing.' he said picking him up and holding him in his arms. Using his magic he made sure the child was ok. The Ryokou clan's daemons were falling back, their strike force was starting to fail, and they were starting to issue a retreat. The Cry of victory from the Angel clan, could easily be heard all though the city of ØMac Anu. Ryutara smiled. 'Today is a good day.' 


End file.
